


Oh, c'mon Levi~

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, No Smut, Vampire kiss, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this story for a challenge but since it is connected to the fanfic that I am currently writing, Even after 2000 years, I decided to post it here too.</p><p>Basically, Eren is trying to get Levi to relax. (BUT no smut sorry, I'm not prepared for that yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, c'mon Levi~

"Levi! Come on, can we do something together?" Eren groaned, trying to get Levi to pay attention to him. 

Levi had been doing work for nearly the whole day today, his eyes had been glued to the computer and Eren only wanted to help him to relieve the stress. He had good intentions.

Eren has been trying to get Levi away from the computer for the past four hours, and it was soon nearing to five house

Eren had tried all sorts of things, offer to go to the park for a walk, watch Levi's favourite movies with him, and he even tried to lure him out with food. He didn't even know what he was thinking with the las idea , he wasn't Sasha! But that just proved how desperate he was. 

Eren slumped his entire body onto the bed as he released a sigh, ready to give up on ever getting Levi away from the computer screen. Until....

An idea entered Eren's mind. As he started to think more about the idea, he was becoming surer that it would work, a smirk was starting to toy with his lips. 

"Oh, Levi," Eren said playfully, his eyes were now sparkling with excitement.

He crossed the room to where the desk was, where Levi was. Levi didn't even look up to Eren, he already knew that Eren was trying to get him to relax. But would the end results be the same? 

Eren gripped the back of the chair as he bent down to whisper into Levi's right ear. 

"Come on, Levi. Let's go do something." Eren seductively whispered. 

Levi undoubtedly shivered at the feeling of Eren's hot breath, but he tried his best to hide it. He was still trying his best to keep his eyes glued to the screen, trying not to give into Eren. Ever so slowly, his concentration was starting to shatter. Well, that was before Eren's next advancement.

Eren placed each of his legs at sides of the chair while sitting on Levi, successfully straddling Levi. 

Levi shifted his head to the left, still trying his best to look at the computer, anywhere away from Eren. Eren expected this, and it was actually part of Eren's plan. Eren immediately ducked his head down to Levi's neck, Eren then inhaled before placing his lips on the side of Levi's throat.

Eren began licking the spot and then started sucking the spot. Eren alternated between the two, it was then that Eren started using his teeth to graze Levi's neck. Once again, Levi shivered but he didn't try to hide it this time. He most likely thought that Eren would not be able to tell, oh was he wrong.

Eren then started biting the spot, before finally licking the spot and lifting his lips to find another place on Levi's neck. But what Eren did not expect was that Levi had other plans, Levi grabbed Eren's hair tightly and brought his lips to Levi's. Eren hooked his arms around Levi's neck as they started their heated kiss, Eren then pulled back. 

They were both breathing heavily by this point, Eren stood up from the chair and grabbed Levi's hand, Pulling Levi along with him to the living room.

"Okay, now that we are here. Let's watch a movie!" Eren excitedly said as he looked through their movie collection.

Levi could only stare at Eren blankly as Eren looked through their collection, he was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

When Eren finally managed to pick a movie, Eren brought a blanket from their bedroom and covered both of them as they started to watch the movie. 

And when Levi tried to continue from where they left off, Eren would slap Levi's hand away. He only allowed a few pecks but nothing more. 

And that was how the rest of their day, watching movies, cuddling and eating their dinner.


End file.
